papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merida
Merida is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Hot Doggeria Deluxe Edition! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Scotland Loves: Shooting Arrows Hates: People's stubbornness Occupation: Princess/Archer Merida is a very bold, brave, daring, courageous, stubborn, rebellious and headstrong girl who does not fit the stereotypical princess role. Rather than being a damsel in distress who is subservient to the customs, traditions, and social restrictions her society places on her and expects her to follow, Merida openly rebels and defies her heritage as a princess and would like for nothing more than to be a normal girl. She is very athletic and enjoys nothing more than riding her horse Angus and practicing her archery, of which she is the best in the kingdom. She also seems to be skilled in sword fighting, as shown in the Brave featurette "Cutting the Class". She tends to be ungraceful and has bad manners, and is extremely tomboyish. In terms of personality, she greatly parallels and resembles her father, as the two both tend to be unruly, impulsive and loud. However, she also does resemble her mother in terms of stubbornness and inability to listen to others. When Merida was younger, she had a close relationship with both her mother and her father. She showed a curious side as she followed the wisps despite needing to go back to the trail and seemed to believe in the legends and myths of her kingdom, highlighting her innocence and naivety. She also tended to be playful, as shown by her playing hide and seek with her mother and being very hyperactive. She is also shown to have developed an interest in archery early on her childhood, possibly by influence from her father. As she has grown up, Merida is still very energetic and free-spirited, but has a more strained relationship with her mother (though she still holds the same good relationship with her father) and is more rebellious. This is because she views the strict training and social etiquette that her mother teaches her as tedious and bothersome. She also thinks her mother places too much expectation on her to become the same type of person she is without listening to what she wants to be, which is true since her mother continually and strictly instructed her in how to be a "proper" princess, and arranged for the three clans to present their heirs as potential fiancés for Merida without her consent. However, Merida also hardly ever understands her mother's feelings about wanting to do what she believed would be best for Merida or properly conveying her feelings and understanding how her desire for freedom and rebelliousness could potentially and negatively affect the kingdom. Over the course of the film, however, after Merida rebuilds her bond with her mother (in bear form) while they catch fish to eat at a river bank and realizes all the trouble she has caused with her reckless actions, she proceeds to make amends and, with her mother's help, creates a diplomatic solution that allows everyone to be happy and for her to have a better understanding of the importance of her mother's role and wisdom while teaching her mother to learn to listen and understand her better. She is also shown to be very adventurous and brave, as she enjoys wandering around the forests that surround her kingdom and even climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the fire falls, something her father has mentioned that only the bravest kings have done. She was also willing to defend her mother from her father after her father tried to kill her (as she was in her bear form and Fergus mistakenly believed that she in her bear form killed Elinor) and again when she shot arrows at Mor'du to protect him from attacking her father. Unfortunately, Merida is very short tempered and impulsive, causing her to do things without considering the consequences her actions can lead to. For example, she wanted her parents to call off the gathering for the three clans allied with the DunBroch despite the fact it could possibly lead to war. She also entered the games that would determine who would be her groom so she could "shoot for her own hand." However, she was unaware that this would lead to a disagreement between the three clans and DunBroch clan until after she returns to the castle with her mother after going to the witch's cottage in an attempt to find a way to reverse the curse that turned Elinor into the bear. Merida can also be slightly selfish, as shown when after feeding her mother the cake that contained the spell that would "change her mother", she ignored her mother's pain and groaning and consistently bombarded her with questions of whether she had changed her mind about the engagement, and also when she wanted to call off the gathering, despite seemingly knowing it might cause trouble as she mentions "we expect your declarations of war in the morning". However, Merida can understand when she is in the wrong and will do her best to fix what has happened. Merida is kind and caring to those she really cares about and who are very close to her, as shown through her interaction with her family, particularly her brothers (whom she dotes on). She is also shown to care for her horse, Angus, greatly, as she personally tends and cares for him and does not let anyone else do it for her. Overall, Merida has grown throughout the course of the film from a stubborn, rebellious, and defiant person to a more understanding, open minded individual but remaining brave, courageous, kind, adventurous, free-spirited, compassionate, and loyal to those she loves the most. Appearance Slender, pale skin, round face, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long curly red hair, blue eyes Trivia * She is the only character to have the longest information on her flipdeck. * She was the first disney princess to be from a Pixar Film. * Merida hates Hegan because he doesn't leave her or anybody alone. Gallery Character_disneyprincess_merida_00154cb9.jpg Brave.jpeg SortMyTilesPrincessMerida.png ArrowMerida.jpg Merida_web_small.jpg Merida.jpg Merida.3.png Merida2.jpg Disney-Princess-Merida-brave-35047935-1680-2348.jpg Merida Upset.png|Merida is disgusted about her order. ChristmasHolidayProject.png Merida_drawing_bow.png Meridadog.png Merida3D.PNG|Merida in Ralph Breaks the Internet Merida_holding_emraeld.png Merida_pose.png Merida_riding_Angus.jpg Merida04.png Category:Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:M Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Warriors Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Redheads Category:Tomboys Category:Disney Characters Category:Brave characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Caucasian Category:European Category:Scottish Category:Disney Princesses Category:Protagonist Category:Humans